happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Gron
Character Bio Sir Gron was a cat who was killed during the crusades during the 13th century in Happy Tree Town. The undead crusader was revived after lightning struck his rotten corpse. His helmet is rusted (the orange spots), and he is still wearing his tatterd crusader clothes. He has no arm because it was chopped off before he died. Despite being a zombie-like creature now, he is actually very kind to other residents of tree town, well most of them. Petunia hates him because she thinks he looks scary, along with Pinkie. He also hates Flippy because in episodes with both him and Flippy, Flippy tends to rip off one of his bones and use them to kill other tree friends. Sir Gron doesn't scream when his body parts come off because he is already "dead". Sir Gron rarely dies. Most of his deaths involve explosions. Sir Gron's Episodes Starring #A History Be Known #Why Bones Trick Pranks #One Last Crusade #Bone to be Wild #Battle of the Boneheads #You're History #Flesh Air #Bon Appetit Featuring #I have a boney feeling #The Right Side Of The Tracks #Driving Problems #Blocking You Out #Grave Problems #Hair's Ice and Ice's Cheese #Undead Reckoning #Bonfire Nightmare #Falling to Peices #Now Museum. Now You Don't #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends #Sir Kills-a-Lot #Heads Will Roll Appearing #Pranks for the Memories #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #Lone Moose #The Big Three Oh! #Right Here, Right Now #El Goat Sucker #Infest or Ingest #Raging Against the Machine #Non-Dead #Broken Hearts and Chipped Beaks #Fold It Right There Kills *Puffy - 2 ("A History Be Known", Grave Problems) *Trippy - 2 ("A History Be Known", One Last Crusade") *Superspeed - 2 ("A History Be Known", "One Last Crusade") *Spite - 1 ("One Last Crusade") *Pranky - 1 ("One Last Crusade") *Devious - 1 ("One Last Crusade") *Fungus - 1 ("One Last Crusade" debatable) *Pierce - 1 ("Grave Problems") *Josh - 1 ("Battle of the Boneheads" along with Grunts) *Giggles - 1 ("Battle of the Boneheads"'' along with Grunts'') *Grunts - 1 ("Battle of the Boneheads") *Freezy - 1 ("Greedy Greedy Tree Friends") *Kit-Kat - 1 ("Greedy Greedy Tree Friends") *Others - Hundreds (Soldiers in "You're History" along with Takeda Nokashi) *Mass - 1 ("Bon Appetit") Fates Deaths #Prior to series - Killed in the crusades centuries ago. #I have a boney feeling - Possibly dies when Ale uses his bones for weapons (debatable) #One Last Crusade - Dies in explosion #Hair's Ice and Ice's Cheese - Splattered by Cro-Marmot's ice block. #Naughty or Naughtier - crushed by bjorn #Now Museum. Now You Don't - Head is crushed by a t-rex skull. #Lone Moose - Killed by torpedo. #The Big Three Oh! - Killed by Flippy's bomb. Injuries #I have a boney feeling - Body torn apart by Ale #Autopsy Turvy: the actual episode - Bones broken apart for unknown reasons. #Driving Problems - Body destroyed in crash, leaving head and few bones #Bone to be Wild - Broken apart and burnt by fire. #Battle of the Boneheads - Broken apart after falling from chandelier chain. #Bonfire Nightmare - Broken apart by fireworks and head sent flying. #You're History - Stomped on by T-Rexy. #The Big Three Oh! - Taken apart by Pierce. #Greedy Greedy Tree Friends - Hit by van, bones scattered. #El Goat Sucker - Taken apart by Cryptie. #Flesh Air - Rips off arm, gets cuts, and eaten by piranhas. #Infest or Ingest - Body blown apart by grenade. #Sir Kills-a-Lot - Smashed by a medieval flail. #Heads Will Roll - Trampled by a horse (body later reassembled by stitching). Relationships *O'Clock - Neutral *Howdy - Friend *Pierce - Enemy *Flippy - Enemy *Trippy - Friend *Superspeed - Friend *Robo Star - Friend *Ale - Neutral *Alain (Gangster) - Enemy *Flaky - She is scared of him, but he tries to be nice to her *Petunia - She hates him, but Gron is not aware of this *Grafitiy - Possible enemy *Licky - Neutral *Cryptie - Enemy *Grunts - Enemy (two-sided) *Stubbs - Friend *Takeda Nokashi - Friend *Samantha - Girlfriend Trivia #'''Running Gag: '''Sir Gron shatters in most episodes he appears in. #Oddly enough, Petunia is the only character who is scared of him. #His survival rate is 91% (or debatably 66%). #So far, in only four episodes he dies a confirmed death. #His clothes resemble a Templar Knight. #In Flesh Air, he temporarily got skin and organs from surgery. He decided he liked being a skeleton better. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Felines Category:White Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:RoboStarthebomb's Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with Ask Tumblr blogs